The Fireplace
by wallawalla
Summary: R for language and maybe some sex in later chapters ... How do a key, a fireplace and Ron and Hermione contribute to Harry's birth? Its all inside!
1. Default Chapter

First of all, I don't own Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts or any of that wonderful pizzazz.

OK, now that's over - this first chapter is a little more serious than I originally thought it would be, but I swear it will get lighter as Harry leaves the picture. Please read and review … I promise you'll like it – and if you don't, let me know!

The Fireplace

by Hayna

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat together quietly around the fire in Gryffindor common room. None of them wanted to break the spell of silence, which seemed to have settled upon them ever since suppertime, but all knew what had to be said.

"So." Harry finally sighed, jerking Ron out of a reverie, "I guess this is it." His plain statements were enough to cajole Hermione into a stream of nearly incoherent words.

"Oh Harry – we wish there was more we could DO… you have no _idea_ how much it hurts, how hard it is to see you go off like this… alone, without us." Hermione was near tears as she placed a hand on top of Harry's.

"I'm not scared, or anything" Harry said quickly, pulling his hand away from under Hermione's as if to reassure her of his composure, "It's just that I know I can't fuck this up – or we're all… fucked." Ron grinned at this excellent phraseology, "Well said, mate!" he chuckled nervously, trying and failing miserably to lighten the mood. Hermione glared at the redhead until he looked away ashamedly.

"You won't be completely by yourself, Harry." Hermione reminded him in what she felt was a reassuring voice. "Dumbledore will be with you."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore isn't gonna be the one facing Voldemort and trying to destroy him, on the smallest chance that the "dark lord" _can_ die, while at the same time trying to keep himself alive." His hands were trembling and he was pale as a ghost.

"You don't look well, Harry. Maybe you should rest awhile." Hermione said in a small, concerned voice.

Suddenly it was as if an explosion had gone off. Harry stood instantly and began to yell furiously at his two best friends.

"Would you look _well_ if you had Voldemort living in your head every few minutes?" He asked them feverishly, watching their eyes grow with alarm and surprise. "What if you dreamt horrible things every time you laid down to sleep … if you were singled out as a victim – as a murderer – just because of who you were born to be!"

"Calm down, mate." Ron finally interrupted sharply. "Don't yell at Hermione, she's only trying to help." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pushed him back into his chair. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, his best friends in the world, and without warning began to sob.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry." He said, tears streaming down his face. "I don't mean to take it out on you two. It's just … the pressure, and knowing I might, well, die tomorrow, and that if I do, Voldemort will gain power again, and – its just hard to take it all in."

"Harry – " Hermione threw her arms around him, sobbing as well. "Dumbledore won't let you die. He knows there's a good chance you can break Voldemort's power or he never would have sent you on the mission in the first place. And, no matter what, _we_ won't let you die! I've spent too long tutoring you in Charms to waste it now."

"Erm, yeah." Ron agreed in a shaky voice, uncomfortably watching his best friend cry. "We'll do whatever we can, and erm … send you loads of owls, and whatnot." He pat Harry shyly on the back a few times before finding the need to rummage furiously through his book bag.

"You guys have already done so much." Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes and adding a weak "thanks."

It was true. The second Harry had received his owl from the Order, informing him of the top-secret mission he was to embark upon; he enlightened Ron and Hermione of its details. Ron remembered the conversation that followed the arrival of Harry's letter vividly. All three of them had talked excitedly about the opportunity to get rid of You-know-who, confidently ignoring the danger involved. Ron, for one, had been jealous of his friend's chance at adventure and danger. It seemed to him that Harry was always the one to have the most fun. However, now that the time neared for Harry to actually ship out and go, Ron felt anything but jealous.

From the beginning, Ron and Hermione helped their friend research and practice curses and defenses, spells and charms – anything that might help him defeat the Dark Lord. Now, all their time, practice, bruises and late-night planning were to be put to use. The next morning, Harry was to leave Ron and Hermione behind – perhaps forever – to go with Dumbledore on a journey to a secret location where he would duel with the Dark Lord. If Harry were triumphant, the wizarding world would be peaceful once again, but if he failed, it meant danger and death for him and many others.

Finally Harry straightened up and wiped the last tears from his eyes. "It's got to be done." He remarked hopelessly before adding, "I'm going to bed."

Ron and Hermione nodded and watched as Harry's dark frame ascended the staircase alone.

"He won't sleep a wink tonight." Ron predicted correctly to his girlfriend. Hermione agreed, nodding – "I wish there was more we could do." She murmured in frustration.

"We've done all we can, love." Ron told her, pulling her into his lap and trying to comfort her despite his own feelings of fear and despair. They sat awhile in front of the fire, both thinking deeply, until a sharp tapping at the window caused Ron to jump so badly that he nearly pushed Hermione into the fire.

"Nothing scares you, does it Ron?" She asked him sarcastically as she went to let in the owl that was beating its beak impatiently against the window. The dark brown barn owl dropped a package on the table next to Ron before swooping majestically back outside into the chilly December night.

"What's this?" Ron asked curiously, "It's addressed to us."

"What do you mean?!" Hermione snapped, whipping the small package out of Ron's hands. She quickly scanned the enigmatic label, which read:

Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

The Fire Place of Gryffindor Tower

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

20 Years in the Future

It was written in a hand that looked vaguely familiar.

"What does _that_ mean?!" Hermione exclaimed in confusion.

"Open it." Ron advised her simply. She began to unfold the paper wrapped around the outside of the package. As she shook the wrinkly and yellowish parchment, something fell out and landed with a clang onto the table.

"It's a key." Ron observed, moving to pick it up.

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked, knocking his hand away, "God only knows what that key could do. – It could be sent from Voldemort or something." Ron examined the key again. It was a dirty goldish color with an intricately spiraled head. Without knowing why, he knew that he had to pick it up.

"We won't know unless we try, will we?" Ron said at last, quickly snatching up the key before Hermione could stop him. She gasped loudly and his heart was racing, but nothing happened. Truthfully, Ron was disappointed.

"Well, this _is_ a mystery, isn't it?" Hermione sniffed, obviously still scared.

"I guess so." Ron said. "Does the paper say anything?"

"Not a bloody word"

"Weird. Well, I suppose we should go up to bed." Ron commented nonchalantly, seemingly unconcerned by the clueless key package.

"Yes." Hermione agreed suspiciously, knowing Ron must be up to something but too preoccupied with other anxieties to care much. "Make sure Harry is alright, will you?" Ron nodded before pulling her into a hug. She squeezed him hard and whispered "everything will be ok." She kissed the redhead lightly and walked up to her dormitory.

Ron lingered a second longer, staring at the key, which glinted in the firelight, before pocketing it and walking up his own staircase.

"You know, mate – " Harry's voice came from behind the curtains of his four-poster, " – I think of the weirdest things when I'm scared shitless."

Ron had just gotten into bed when Harry began talking. He wanted to think of anything except Harry's future ordeal, but humored his best friend. "What d'you think of?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was just wondering – do you think everything now would be completely different if one little event in the past was changed just a bit?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, say Snape had been the most popular guy in school when he was at Hogwarts, and every girl here would give anything in the world to be with him – maybe he wouldn't be such a prat now."

"I dunno, Harry." I bet Snape would still be a slimy git even if he'd had sex every day when he was our age." Harry laughed quietly, making a face into the darkness at the thought of Snape having sex.

"Gross, ok bad example, what if … what if my mum had never forgiven my dad – and they still hated each other. Would they still be alive now?"

Ron could hear the sadness in Harry's voice. "Maybe." He answered, "but where would you be?"

"Who knows." Harry sighed. "G'night, Ron."

"'Night Harry." Ron answered as the boys lapsed back into silence, both aware that the other was wide-awake, but entirely wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Harry was thinking of Voldemort and the quickly approaching morrow, which would decide the future of so many. His thoughts were dark and disturbing, and the poor boy gathered no relief from the thought of his possible success. He tossed and turned through the night, finally succumbing to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, dreaming fitfully of his parents.

Ron, on the other hand, was thinking of many different things. He, of course was contemplating Harry's upcoming dangers, but in addition, he wasn't able to forget his normal adolescent thoughts. Hermione's body popped into his head, distracting him increasingly. (C'mon – he's a boy!) Finally, Ron thought hard about the golden key, which was currently residing under his pillow. He couldn't help but feel that this key had something to do with Harry, or that it would contribute to great adventures in the near future.

There you go. Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get time.

A sneak peak into later chapters:

Ron and Hermione hooking up frantically in the prefect's bathroom

Some horribly confusing situations

The Marauders/ Lily? How can this be!? Review/Read on to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discoveries

The next morning, when Ron was awoken by the sun shining into his eyes, Harry was gone. Neville, Dean, and Seamus, had all returned to their homes for the holidays leaving the room empty and rather lonely.

Ron reached under his pillow and pulled out the mystery key, examining it carefully once more. An overwhelming feeling of Déjà vu swept over the red head unexpectedly, leaving him more confused than ever about the key. Could he have seen it before?

Ron's befuddled thoughts turned to Harry. There was nothing Ron could do for his best mate anymore besides wait and hope for the best. He felt utterly helpless, and restless. However, Ron also knew that for the time being, Harry was safe with Dumbledore. The idea of Dumbledore allowed Ron a small sigh of relief. If anyone could get Harry through this ordeal alive it would be Hogwarts' most brilliant headmaster.

In a way, Harry's early-morning departure lifted a huge weight off Ron's shoulders. He thought guiltily how nice it would be to think of something other than curses and defense spells for a day or two. Not that he could ever forget what hell Harry would be going through. Somehow, it was easier to live in the moment and not think too hard about what challenges the poor boy could be going through. Plenty of people are already worrying about Harry, Ron reminded himself, taking a deep breath and trying to release the nervous tension from his chest. Besides, how nice would it be to spend some time alone with Hermione?

As if on cue, Hermione approached the doorway.

"Has he gone?" She asked quickly, glancing over at Harry's empty four-poster.

"See for yourself." Ron replied simply. In her haste to reach the boys' room, Hermione had uncharacteristically left the top of her blouse unbuttoned. Ron found her windswept look to be very sexy, and couldn't bring himself to think too seriously about Harry's depressing mission while staring down the top of his girlfriend's shirt.

"Well, you don't have to be so short with me about it." Hermione answered, always the lecturer. Nonetheless, her eyes were soft, taking in the image of her love's sleepy face and bare chest. She came to sit next to Ron on his bed and brushed the crimson hair from his eyes.

"Still looking at that key?" She asked scornfully.

"Yeah. It seems rather important for some reason – I can't quite put my finger on it, exactly."

"Let me take a look." Hermione said, reaching for the intricately made, battered, old key. The second she took it from Ron, she felt something odd. A familiar and almost comforting aura seemed to surround the mysterious item. She too wondered if there was some way she'd seen this key before. It was impossible that she had, though, right?

Hermione put the key down quickly, more than a little upset and disturbed by the mystery.

"Could there be some sort of charm on it that causes the handler to feel connected to the key somehow?" She thought aloud. "There is the Nostalgia Charm that we learned about the other week, but that can only be placed on humans, of course." Her eyes were narrowed and she was biting her lips in concentration. It was the look she wore when she was thinking hard about something Ron knew nothing about. He watched her contemplate the mystery for a while, thinking how pretty she looked when she was confused.

Suddenly, as if coming out of a reverie, she asked, "Well, shall we go to breakfast?"

Ron, who was a growing boy, and always starving, nodded vigorously. Hermione stood up and waited as he pulled a pair of loose jeans and a muggle sweatshirt over his creamy skin. He shook his shaggy red locks out of his eyes, and pocketed the key before opening the door for Hermione and letting her lead the way down the spiraling stair case.

Neither mentioned Harry or the key for the time being. It seemed that Hermione, like Ron, had come to the conclusion that dwelling on Harry's current whereabouts would do nothing to make anyone feel better. Instead, the couple reveled in each other's comfortable silence, living for the few happy moments they had together.

After breakfast, Ron headed to the Quidditch pitch, determined to perfect some drills while everyone else was away for the holidays. Without Angelina, Alicia, and the twins, the Gryffindor team was not the dynamite combination it had been. However, Katie was a good captain, and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and the 2 third year beaters Dante and Nathan managed well enough.

It felt odd to Ron that no one was there practicing with him. Usually he and Harry, or at least Ginny worked together on team strategy and cooperation. However, with Harry off to battle, and Ginny back in London at Number 12 Grimwald Place for the holiday, Ron was on his own.

Dumbledore had specifically asked that he and Hermione stay back at school for the break, covering his request with the pretense of extra prefect duties, when in actuality he understood their need to be in close contact with Harry. While it was kind of nice to be two of the ten students who remained at Hogwarts, it was also rather weird to see the empty grounds and silent hallways.

The cool air and exhilarating feeling Ron always got when he flew combined to make him forget any problems or feelings he might have had about Harry or the key. It wasn't until after a long, hot, shower in the locker room that Ron rediscovered the small key, and became overcome with the urge to solve the mystery surrounding it.

He raced with his broomstick up to Gryffindor tower, damp hair flying every which way. He burst through the fat lady's portrait to find a very busy Hermione sitting near the fireplace with Arithmancy charts spread around her haphazardly, and a humungous book titled "Learning to _Fancy_ Arith_mancy_".

"Oh, Ron. You startled me." She said, sounding not at all startled. "Dry your hair off before you catch you death of cold." She added without even looking up.

"Hermione! Stop doing homework and acting like my mother, and LISTEN to me!" Ron shouted as Hermione infuriatingly continued to read her book without so much of a glance toward him.

"Yes?" Hermione finally asked coolly.

"We've got to figure out this key _now_ 'Mione," Ron faltered, "I – I think its calling to me. I feel sort of, well, compelled to solve its mystery."

Hermione watched his flushed face scrunch up in earnest concentration, and couldn't help smiling.

"Well, sit down here next to me then and we'll think about it." She replied, shifting some of her charts out of the way.

"OK, what do we know about this key?" Hermione asked.

"We know that it was addressed to us, in the common room." Ron thought hard. "OH! It also said "20 years in the Future" as part of the address, remember?"

"Hmmm" Hermione mused, "that was curious. Could it have something to do with a time travel sort of instrument? Or is it just some joke, or mistake?"

But Ron didn't answer. He was staring intently at the lower right hand corner of the great hearth of the fireplace. He glanced down at the key in his hand and back at the fireplace. Hermione leaned in to see what he was examining so closely. To her surprise, just at the corner of the hearth, where the flagstone met the soot-blackened inside wall of the fireplace, there was a small key shaped hole.

"No." She said aloud in disbelief. "It couldn't be…" But she trailed off as Ron held the mysterious key up to what looked like a perfect sized and shaped key-hole.

Suddenly they heard voices. The 2 other Gryffindors who had remained at Hogwarts for the holiday were coming in through the portrait. They were chuckling loudly about something. Ron quickly jerked the key out of clear view, and surreptitiously replaced it in his pocket.

"H'lo Ron and Hermione." The 2nd years chorused shyly as they walked up to the boys' staircase. "How are the prefect plans coming?"

"Oh, they're alright." Hermione answered brightly with a smile, we were just going to go down and get them checked out!"

Ron threw her a questioning look, but she just grabbed his hand, and led him quickly outside the Gryffindor common room. She didn't say anything to him, but continued pulling him along until they reached the prefects' bathroom. They walked in and Hermione quickly locked the door with a wave of her wand.

When it was clear that they were alone and unable to be heard, she began to speak quickly and excitedly.

"Ron, do you know what this means?" Ron slowly shook his head. "It means that you and I have been chosen by SOMEONE to travel to the past and fix a problem or witness an event or something. This is HUGE. We get sent a mysterious key and discover its keyhole in the Gryffindor fire. This is horribly illegal and highly dangerous and its weird, but I feel just like you – compelled to do something. This is such an… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ron had been staring at her, open mouthed. He was rather surprised by her outburst, but also pleased.

"This is a little random," Ron told her, "but I can't help noticing how sexy you are when you get worked up about something."

She smiled and stepped closer to him, brushing a warm hand over his cheek. He tilted his head down to kiss her gently on the forehead, but she directed his lips toward hers. Ron moaned softly as her full mouth enveloped his. He pulled her closer to himself and deepened their kiss. It had been a long time since they'd had the chance to really kiss each other. It felt like heaven to the affectionate red head.

Hermione gently pushed Ron down so he was sitting on the edge of the huge bathtub that took up nearly the whole room. She stood in between his legs, continuing to massage his tongue with hers as he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her still closer toward him.

Ron pulled his lips slowly away from Hermione's and began kissing her neck. She moaned slightly, and kissed the top of his head as he gave her the chills, kissing down the nape of her neck. He sucked playfully at the skin just under her ear and she shivered.

Hermione took Ron's hands and guided them up her shirt and over the silky material of her bra. She could feel him get hard as she began to slowly, tantalizingly, unbutton her shirt. His breathing quickened as her shirt fell away to reveal her full breasts, covered only by the black lingerie she had purchased just for him.

"Hermione, you are beautiful." Ron half groaned as he reached around to undo her bra. After a moments fumbling, she stood there topless. Ron leaned in and began to suck her left nipple, flicking it with his tongue as she squirmed. He knew that this always drove Hermione wild, and he wanted to make her scream with pleasure.

Her fingers raked through his long red hair, pulling it erotically and causing him to suck harder at her nipple. It was all he could do to resist lying her down and taking her right then.

Hermione pushed him so he was leaning back a bit. Then she unzipped her own jeans, watching as the bulge in his became bigger. She stepped out of her jeans to show off a tight little butt and a lacy black thong.

Ron moaned again out loud, and didn't know how much more he could take of the suspense. He pulled her so she was straddling his lap, more or less sitting on his huge boner. She kissed him roughly, and ground her hips into him, smiling as he groaned loudly.

She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and began kissing the light hairs that led downward on his chest. He thrust onto her thigh, unable to control his urges any longer.

"Mione, I need you now." Ron gasped out as she slid her tongue under the waistband of his jeans. She stood up suddenly, causing her crotch to be right at Ron's eye level. "Take off your pants, Ron." She told him huskily. He did so, at the same time breathing in her hot, wet smell. Before she sat down, Hermione grabbed one of Ron's hands and pulled it toward her vagina.

Ron got the hint, and he quickly peeled off her thong and pulled her back onto his lap. He pushed one finger into her, smiling as her breath quickened and her lips parted. He tried another finger and delighted in the way she thrusted onto his hand. He continued to caress the inside of her body with his fingers until she gasped "Stop!" and pulled his hand away. "I don't want to cum without you." Hermione told him as she quickly took off his boxers.

Ron shivered as she finally guided his hard erection into her. He wanted to fuck her as hard as he could, but held back to make sure she was OK.

"Harder, Ron!" She groaned, and he lost control, pumping in rhythm with her, trying to thrust as far as he could inside her.

After a few moments, Hermione paused in thrusting. She felt his orgasm tickling along his penis inside her. He gave one last thrust and they both came. She screamed his name, unable to think, just wanting to continue feeling so pleasured.

Finally, she rolled off him exhausted. "I love you." Ron whispered and she smiled. "I feel ready for anything now." Hermione murmured softly in his ear."

He grinned at her, feeling the same way. "Are you ready to find out where this key leads to?" he asked. She nodded and they both got dressed quickly, with a new type of energy coursing through their veins.

Whatever lay ahead of them in this mystery adventure, they would face it together.

OK chapter 2 for ya. I'll try to post for the next one soon – reviews are a good incentive. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
